


My Boyfriends Best Friend

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Ryuji and Akechi Make A Porno [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Porn Filming, mmm threesome, not everything is as it seems, pretend infidelity, slut!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: A year has passed since Ryuji confessed his feelings to Akechi and they became an official couple, and they decide the time has come to retire from making pornographic films since it's beginning to get boring; so they invite Akira over to spice up their final film.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Ryuji and Akechi Make A Porno [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865650
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	My Boyfriends Best Friend

“Hmm… What else can we do to spice things up?” Akechi kissed Ryuji’s cheek as he scrolled through the list of videos uploaded on a private website.

In the year they had officially been together, they had filmed themselves in numerous sexual scenarios; kinky sex, public sex, even a few of Akechi pissing in public places, like popular hiking trails. They got caught a few times, but always managed to avoid any major legal trouble.

“Hey, remember that guy who offered us money to touch your cock after he caught you pissing off of that boulder? Maybe we should have filmed him fucking you.” Ryuji groaned; the videos were still popular, and even with Shido gone, they had more than enough cash, but the fun was going out of it.

“Would you have wanted to watch me fuck someone else?” Akechi rolled into Ryuji, shoulder bumping him. “Don’t tell me you’re bored with the sex?”

“No; not with what we do in private; I love you and I love every moment of being with you. It's the porn end; we need to spice it up again.”

“Hmm… I’ve been thinking; I have enough saved away now for us to live comfortably until we graduate college. Maybe we can do one last video, and go out with a bang. The revenue will continue to pour in for a while; or maybe we can hire new boys to keep things going. Either way, I only want to do one last video with you, Ryuji.”

“Quit while we’re ahead? Yeah, maybe we should.” Ryuji rolled onto his back, and found the sheets still damp from the sex marathon they had finished only a few minutes earlier. “But what?”

“I have an idea, but…” Akechi bit his lip, wondering if he should say it at all.

“Hey, what is it?” Ryuji kissed Akechi’s cheek.

“I was thinking that maybe we could stage you catching me cheating?” Akechi looked away.

“Huh?”

“You don’t-”

“That’s a great idea!” Ryuji cut Akechi off. “But it would have to be someone we both trust without question.”

“You like the idea?” Akechi was surprised.

“What’s with that look? It’s not actual cheating if I’m in on it. Do you have a boy in mind?”

“I do, yes. I figured it would make a greater impact if it was our best friend. Akira.” Akechi’s eyes were guarded; he had no idea how Ryuji would react if he found out about his little crush.

“Akira? You think he’d go for it? And which of us would he even be doing? You, or me?” Ryuji’s voice betrayed none of the nerves he felt whenever he thought about Akira sexually.

“Want to hear what I have planned? Assuming Akira agrees after all.”

“Hit me.” Ryuji pulled Akechi into his arms.

“Well, first I’d…” Ryuji was grinning by the time Akechi finished.

“I love it. So do you want to text Akira, or should I?”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Akira pushed the door open slowly. “Hello? Akechi? You home?”

He had gotten a message to come by only an hour earlier; that he could come straight inside without knocking.

“I’m in the kitchen!” 

“What’s going on?” Akira peeked in, and gasped when he saw what the detective was wearing. “Whoa, kinky! You sure you want anyone other than Ryuji to see you in a dress?”

It wasn’t just any dress, it was a French Maid sex-play costume; Akira had enough experience with erotic costuming to recognize it on sight.

“Yes; Ryuji is in on this. You are aware of our little business venture right?”

“The porn site? Yes, I know; I’ve even watched one or two.” Actually, he had watched all of them, and jerked to each one, although the thought of admitting that made him feel oddly guilty.

“Oh, are you a paid subscriber? Or did you only watch the free previews on other sites?” Akechi smiled charmingly.

“Uh…” Akira looked away.

“Well, doesn’t matter either way. I invited you over because we’ve decided to retire; we will make one final porno, then call it good and hire a couple new boys for the next year.” Akechi set down the knife he had been using to slice some vegetables; he could not cook to save his life, but he was handy with a knife and no one would be eating this anyway. It was only prop-work.

“You called me over just to tell me that you’re retiring?”

“Not exactly; we decided to use infidelity as our final theme. Ryuji will catch us having sex while I attempt to make lunch.” Akechi leaned in and whispered into Akira’s ear. “A salad; nothing that involves heat, and the veggies are all pre-chopped. I may seem perfect, but I am not; cooking is one skill I do not possess, so if the food is ruined, it is of no concern, it can be composted.”

“Hang on.” Akira didn’t know how to feel; he wanted Akechi, but he would not hurt Ryuji, so he quickly typed;

_ Akechi asked me to fuck him and have you walk in on us. Did you agree to this? _

“Akira?”

“This had better be staged, or I’m leaving. I won’t hurt Ryuji; if he’s not already in on it I’m leaving.”

His phone rang before Akechi could reply, and Akira answered it while looking the detective in the eye. “Ryu?”

“It’s fake; I know everything Akechi is planning! Don’t worry about fucking him; I actually want to watch him with someone else.” Akira could hear nothing but vague embarrassment in Ryuji’s voice.

“Good. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“The plan is to end with a threesome; when I catch you, I’ll come up behind you, grab your hair; Yusuke says you like that; and kiss you.”

“Should I wear a plug then? So you can fuck me while I fuck Akechi?”

“WHAT?!” Two voices echoed in stereo.

“No good?”

“Good! Very good! Akechi can fit you with a plug in the bedroom! I’ll be sent a text right before you get the camera rolling; I’ll walk in twenty minutes later.”

“Understood. I’ll do my best to make this the best porn retirement video ever made.” Akira ended the call.

“Satisfied?”

“No not yet, but I will be once I get a go at your sweet ass.”

Akechi shuddered as Akira’s voice was pitched low and seductive.

“We should get that plug. I bought a couple new ones just the other day; how experienced are you at anal?” Akechi blushed softly as he asked.

“Very; don’t worry about it hurting me.” Akira pulled down his pants, spreading his legs as widely as Akechi removed a brand new plug from its packaging.

“How many guys are we talking about here?”

“Hmm? Maybe two dozen; and they all wore condoms so don’t worry.” Akira moaned softly as he felt lube-slick fingers probe him deeply.

“You’re soft.” Akechi panted out against the back of Akira’s neck.

“Have you ever topped?”

“No.” He shook his head sadly. “Ryuji doesn’t want to bottom and there’s never been anyone else. I used toys to fake having experience when it was always just him. It’s always just been him.” Seeing the look on Akira’s face, he quickly added; “For love. I have desired other men but I wanted to lose my virginity with Ryuji, and he thought… I said something stupid when we first hooked up, and he bought it when I didn’t think he would and now I don’t know how to tell him the truth.”

“Maybe after we’re done filming we can do it again, only this time you can top me.” Akira kissed him softly.

“I would like that.” 

“Now, get me plugged up.”

“Of course.” The plug slid right in, and Akira sighed with the pleasure of feeling deliciously full once more.

* * *

  
  
  


The camera was rolling when Akira pretended to arrive for the first time that day. “Oh you’re home early honey! How was your day?” 

The voice; Akechi’s voice; drifted pleasantly from the kitchen.

“Honey? That’s the first time you called me that.” Akira smiled as he entered the kitchen; and the camera's range of sight.

“You’re not Ryu.” Akechi faked a surprised blush. “You can’t be here right now, Aki, he’ll be home soon! If he catches us…!”

“He won’t.” Akira kissed him like they’d been having a secret affair for months.

“I need to finish lunch!” Akechi’s eyes were heavy-lidded as he pulled back, setting the knife aside and grabbing a large bowl.

“Then multitask.” Akira’s belt buckle rattled loudly as he undid it, pulling out a large erection.

“He’ll catch us!” Akechi shivered in a mock combination of horror and arousal.

“Not if we’re quick; I told him I’d be coming by for lunch so as long as we finish before he gets here he won’t suspect a thing.” He pushed up the skirt of the costume Akechi was still wearing, and tugged down the lacy panties. “Seems a shame to get this dirty, but nothing in life stays clean now does it?”

“No.” Giving in, Akechi leaned forward as he abandoned all pretense of making lunch; it was almost done, he just had to toss everything into the bowl and add the dressing anyway.

Akira uncapped the lube he had in his pocket, slicked himself up, and entered Akechi for the first time. “Still so tight; you certain Ryu is satisfying you, Go?”

“Do you think I’d be fucking his best friend if he was?” Akechi twisted around, and they kissed, long and hard and deep; like they were actually in love.

There was enough chemistry between them that it was easy enough to fake, and Akira almost missed the sound of the front door opening.

“Honey, I’m home! What’s for lunch?” Ryuji’s voice was light.

“Shit!” Akechi tensed as Akira stilled, and they shared a look of feigned horror at being ‘caught’.

“Go, baby?” Ryuji entered the kitchen, and froze.

“Baby I can explain!” Akechi allowed his eyes to water.

“How could you!?” He looked between them. “How could you fuck my sexy bestie and not invite me to join in?!”

“What?!” Akira and Akechi glanced at one another before looking back at Ryuji.

“Oh no, you aren’t kicking me out now!” He unzipped before roughly tugging Akira’s pants down.

“Ryu!”

“What’s this?” He pulled out the plug, and Akira almost came; the look of distress on his face was not fake as he pulled out just enough to grip himself hard.

“Why were you wearing a plug?” Ryuji smirked as he held it up for the camera.

“To fantasize; I’ve always hoped for a threesome with you but, Ryu, you’ve never looked at me that way!”

“Bullshit! Aki, do you know how sexy you are?” He helped himself to the lube, conveniently lying on the counter, and entered Akira.

“Ah!” Akira began to rock his hips, loving how full Ryuji made him feel, as Ryuji began to thrust against him almost wantonly.

They dragged it out as long as they could, but in the end, Akira could not hold it in, so he pulled out and came hard, triggering Ryuji and Akechi to also finish. Akechi’s cum sprayed the counter, as Ryuji’s coated his lower back.

Akechi reached over, and turned the camera off. “I am not going to be able to walk normally for a week.” He kissed both of them. “That was amazing.”

“Shit I thought I was gonna cream just seeing you; damn I knew the thought of catching you with someone else was arousing but the real thing…” Ryuji shook his head.

“I have to apologize; Ryuji, when you pulled that plug out, I almost came right then.”

“Should we bathe?” He began to toss the veggies his cum had hit.

“Akechi, what is it? You’re hiding something from me.” Ryuji embraced him from behind.

“Akira offered to let me top him. I know you aren’t into bottoming, but Ryuji, I want to try topping…”

_ “Try _ topping? You mean you’ve never…?” Ryuji’s eyes were wide.

“He’s only been with you.” Akira voiced what Akechi could not.

“But you said that you loved taking a cock?”

“Toy cocks…” He looked down. “Only toys. You were my first.”

“So that was for the camera?”

“Yes.” This time Akechi’s eyes filled with tears for real.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Are you mad?”

“No, course I’m not mad!” Ryuji kissed him. “Just surprised. You’re cute, and popular, so I thought that there was no way I was your first.”

“I was waiting for love; and I fell for you.”

“I have an idea! Get changed.”

“Hmm…?”

“You two are supposed to be having an affair, right? Well maybe you tripped the hidden camera one night and recorded something I’m not supposed to see?”

Slowly, Akira and Akechi both smiled.

“Good thing I always carry a change of clothes with me.” Akira showed no shyness as he changed right there in the kitchen.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Are you certain you want to do this?” He broke the shy, hesitant kiss.

“Aki, I’ve had eyes only for you since Ryu introduced us. But I’ve been with him for so long… I can’t just leave him, it would break his heart.” Akechi’s hands slid up and under the shirt Akira was wearing, knowing full well that Ryuji was listening to them from the living room.

“It can only be for tonight.” Akira sighed as he gave into lust and began to undress Akechi, feeling soft hands do the same to him.

“He’ll know if you enter me; he knows my body so well…”

“Then you can use my body as you will.” Akira straddled Akechi’s hips.

“I’ve never!” Akechi gasped and sighed as Akira lowered himself onto Akechi’s cock, and slowly began to move, rocking his hips. “Oh…”

“Is it good?” Akira leaned down and kissed him, before shrieking in surprise as they were flipped, Akechi hiking his legs up higher as he took over, thrusting almost clumsily.

“Oh shit… not gonna last…” He gasped out.

“Not inside.” Akira kissed him again.

Akechi nodded and pulled out, pumping himself with his hand twice. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was so good, being on top.”

“Don’t apologize; it does take practice.” He sighed. “But I’m still hard.”

“Oh.” He slid down the bed, and took Akira into his mouth; this he knew how to do, allowing Akira to money shot him, closing his eyes instinctively even as his mouth stayed open, tasting the salty fluid streaking his face.

“Oh no, Ryuji will be home soon! You have to go!” He cleaned himself up and pulled on pajama pants as he watched Akira get dressed, pretending to only notice that the camera was on, and turn it off after Akira had left the room.

“Did you two have fun?”

Akechi turned bright red. “I…”

“I know, I heard. Akira’s right, it does take practice.” Ryuji kissed his lover softly. “Let's get these uploaded and go get some real food. I’m starving.”

Akira was almost out the door before he was stopped. “Oh, you’re coming too. It's all thanks to you that we get to go out with such a bang. And if you ever want to sleep with either Akechi or myself again, just say the word.”

“No, I can’t. I’m in an open relationship, but I still have a boyfriend. I won’t do that to him.”

“A boyfriend?!” Akechi and Ryuji looked at Akira in surprise.

“You didn’t know I’m dating Mishima?”

“What? MISHIMA?!” Ryuji was beyond shocked.

“Invite him next time. I’m always down for some group sex, in private at least.”

“Thank you, but no.” Akira shook his head as he turned down the offer. “I should go; thank you for the memories.” He waved as he left.

* * *

  
  
  


_ “Detective Prince Retires From Porn.” _ Ryuji read the headline as they lay in bed a week later.  _ “Speculation rages online over what will become of his private porn site.” _

“So, should we start on those interviews yet?”

“No; I want to take a vacation from the industry first; we can leave them wondering for a bit longer…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
